AKF (DN 2 : The One Who Won)
The AKF is a organisation founded by John. The organisation has had six members since on of their members was brutally killed by the serial killer Nathan Miller. The AKF was founded to catch/kill the fairy tale killer. After the death of Nathan Miller, they went their own separate ways till John called them to investigate the S-Kira case. They are also tasked in killing the terroristic group called the Four horsemen, a group that uses cyber terrorism, bio terrorism, kidnappings, attacks on civilians and bomb attacks to achieve their goals. The AKF uses normal investigation methods. Unlike the normal police the AKF is allowed to use extreme force including torture, kidnapping and even manipulation of enemies through the death note or drugs. John uses several tactics to catch/kill S-Kira and the four horsemen. Tactics to find S-Kira: Broadcast a message to S-Kira and trick him into killing several criminals to prove, that he doesn't have shinigami eyes. Find his location through a trap, by using criminals who's names are only new in a few countries. Create a fake danger to S-Kira by leaking that FBI agents who are secretly paid thugs and not real FBI Agents. After tricking S-Kira into killing the spies, John gives informations about the death note to a private detective to manipulate him into working for him. By seeing that the spies are dead, the AKF begins to check everyone who was following the agents. John is satisfied because now that a new person is in the game, he is now able to use new tactics to lure out the other Kira. After hacking into the server of the FBI, and the server of the private detectives, Sebastian sees the danger that Daniel is. He worries that if the AKF finds the person he gave one death note to the another person, that they are able to track him down. He then tells the person to give up ownership of the death note. A second Kira appears and Sebastian is baffled. He begins to track the Kira down, while John creates a fake videotape to trick both of the Kiras into interacting with each other. After the meeting has supposedly happened and the second Kira now doesn't randomly kill non criminals anymore. Now that the Kiras work together, the AKF observers every suspect they have, and they're looking for suspects that interact with each other. They find many suspects of which one of them could very well be S-Kira. They take everyone of them into custody. After 30 days, the killings are still going on, and the AKF decides that there must be another Kira, probably created by S-Kira. Because of that, they call him P-Kira (Proxy-Kira). After one month John notices that P-Kira kills non criminals to gather more money and success. After two weeks they're able to track him down to a specific company of which GlobalTechnologies belongs to. They infiltrate the company to search for suspects. After three more weeks, Oliver is able to track down ten people that decide who to kill next to gather even more money. John looks back at the Yotsuba case and hires two professional criminals to infiltrate every house of the members that support P-Kira. John uses the fact that his main suspect in the P-Kira case wants to marry young woman. He hires a young actress into acting like she's the woman P-Kira wants to marry. She tricks him into believing that she is the second Kira by supposedly killing a criminal that is secretly killed by Captain Harold. Having now proof that more coming soon... Tactics to destroy the group: Find out who founds the group with money, weapons and intelligence. Trying to find out who leads the group and when and where the group originated. To succeed in this, John uses a trap to catch a gunman. The AKF is able to find out that the group is leaded by four men, of which a man called Elijah is the main leader of the group. After they know who leads the group, the AKF works together with the CIA, Mi6, FBI, Mi5 and FSB to locate bank accounts that found the group. After they find several rich men that support the group with money, they use torture to find out what the group plans to do. The AKF is too late to stop another terror attack in the CIA headquarter, where several Agents are slaughtered by chemical weapons and gunmen who are later killed by the FBI and the CIA. The AKF is able to find a assassin a woman who works under the name Beatrice. They convince her to join them in exchange for money and freedom. The woman leaks out a lot of information to John who begins an affair with her since he suspects her of knowing more than she says. After Beatrice is killed by a sniper, the AKF is able to destroy a terror cell in L.A who planned to create a massacre in several shopping centers by using hacked drones from weapon traders that are connected to the group. By threatening to post all their faces online so that Kira will kill them, the AKF is able to get even more informations. In the meantime the terror group is warned by a mole in the CIA about the progress. Elizabeth is able to locate the mole. She tracks him down and the FBI brings him in custody where he is tortured. After one hour he reveals that the group has a secret base in the deserts of USA nearing the sea, and that the group was founded by several high members of the CIA to destroy Kira. It is then known that the members were killed during the attack on the CIA headquarter. Through hacking and researching the AKF and the FBI is able to locate the secret base. They enter the secret base through several sewers. They storm the base killing several gunmen and members in high position. They discover a toxic that is able to destroy half of the city L.A It gets worse when the FBI is able to locate a weapons trader that sold radioactive material to the group. Not only that but the group is able to hack Pentagon, where they get access to nuclear launch codes. Though the CIA is able to change the launch codes. The terror group then assaults the FBI headquarter, where the gunmen are easily killed, captured or crippled by the FBI agents as they were not well trained. It is then revealed that the terror group was able to get a small nuke through a weapons trader that reveals that the bomb will detonate itself in 72 hours. The AKF creates a trap and John fakes his own death to make it look like the leader of the AKF is defeated. The track works and the AKF is able to locate a member, that then draws pictures of the four leaders including Elijah. After hours of work they are able to track the locations of them down. They then make a plan. By manipulating the weapons trader through drugs, the AKF is able to locate the four members of the terror group. They form a plan to finally shatter the group into small pieces by killing the four leaders. Timothy is stabbed to death by Oliver who finds him in a restaurant and kills him in the back of the restaurant. Jacob is shot by Riley who shoots him and his henchmen after they meet in a bar in L.A. Daniel is shot in a drive by shooting by Captain Harold and a FBI agent after he escaped in a empty area where nobody's there. Elijah is then found in his villa where all his gunmen get killed by the AKF. He escaped with a car only to be shot. He rams his car into a gasoline tank. Covered in gasoline he shoots at Oliver only to be shot by John. The shot sets the gasoline on fire, and while Elijah burns to death, the AKF handle the fire with ease. Category:Organization